I dare you
by Flight2infinity
Summary: Hermione and Draco are at each other's throats each day, but what happens when Malfoy has to be her servant for a two weeks? It's payback time for her, but she doesn't realize what's in it for both of them...
1. Feuds of a century

(A/N)

Disclaimer: This is ALL JK Rowling's stuff, I just took the characters and some of the ideas!

PLEASE review!!! I allow everything, from compliments to suggestions. Any criticism? All is welcome!!!

* * *

"Come on, _I_ _Dare you!!_" 

"Give that back Malfoy!"

"Say please!"

"In your dreams, ferret boy!"

"Why you little-SHIT!!"

Hermione had just finished smacking Malfoy, when Harry came running up to the screaming duo, attracting all the stares of the Hogwarts students."

"Oh look it's Pothead! Here to accompany your-er-violent mudblood here?" Draco say, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

"You want me to hurt you again?!?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry held her back and avoided her dangerous hands, that seemed to have a mind of their own nowadays.

"No, in fact I would rather you not waste my bloody time with you, especially when your boyfriend over here wants to spend quality time with you," he said, with a smug smile. "Now, if you don't _mind_, I have something more important to do. Like go watch paint dry," He finished.

"I WILL BEAT THAT SMIRK OF YOUR FACE-LET… ME… GO!!!" she screamed, Harry struggling to keep her back.

"Herm- HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, finally managing to pull her back completely.

Draco sat back and observed the two, watching Hermione's furious glare counter his own smirk. Slightly amused he pranced around and stuck out his tongue.

"Leave, Malfoy. Like you said, you had something_ better _to do." Harry said coldly.

Draco's only reply was more dancing.

"Unless you want me to let her _go?_" he suggested, loosening his grip.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Does it look like I'm messing with you?"

"Yup,"

"Then you're right."

"Aren't I always? Ha, you're not gonna let her go!" he replied, "It'll risk your _innocent reputation!"_ Draco mocked.

"Try me," Harry replied. He released one arm. By now, Hermione started yelling furiously. "You've seen how violent she can get…"

By now, Draco had tensed, but not because of Hermione.

"PANSY, _get your filthy hands off of me_!"

"Hey, darling, why are you hanging around Scarhead?" She said, sending a casual glance at Harry, and her eyes resting on Hermione.

"And why THE HELL are you hanging with _her?!?_"

Draco merely glared at her and said, "I can hang out with _whoever_ I want, I don't have time for your bullshit."

"Aww, now I made you mad, I can make it all better though…" she said, giving him a puppy dog face. But now she was looking at Harry, observing him.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" he snapped.

"You don't look half bad, Potter…"

His eyes went wide and he looked disgusted. But indeed, he looked very much better; you may even call him handsome if you look through any girl's eyes. His hair was now filled with gel, causing it to spike just a bit, but curve backwards smoothly. He was taller, and lost his childish charm, replacing it with a manly face and a much better look.

Hermione pretended to puke, choking the laughter behind her hand.

"What's so funny? I find it purely annoying that now that you've got your hair and face done, just to be a showoff. You think you're so pretty with those brown curls you got on attached to that huge brain of yours."

Hermione was taken back by this. She had never really paid that much attention to her make over since the summer, but she did take better care of her hair. Her brown curls dropped softly around her shoulders, almost elegantly, her face had much better features, her eyes more alive, her mouth a perfect red shape, her eyelashes just a bit better with a little mascara and her hair was no longer frizzy and wild. She had tamed it.

Draco had already noticed it, trying desperately to ignore it, but he couldn't help glancing at her every time they passed each other in the halls.

"Ok Pansy, tell me, what have _you _done to yourself to make you more appealing? Gotten plastic surgery? Caused mass destruction _again_ to your little 'darling' over here?" Hermione pointed out, "I even feel a teeny bit of sympathy for Malfoy, but it's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"Doesn't look like you changed one thing to your repulsive, disgusting face, besides become more hideous over the summer. You look more and more like scum every year."

"Look you fucking assholes, get lost or else Drackie over here will kick those little behinds out of Hogwarts and into hell." Pansy snarled.

Harry and Hermione were now laughing hysterically on the floor, and Draco was extremely pissed by now.

"Pansy, first of all you can go snog with the wall, it's probably the only thing that would be willing to, since it apparently doesn't have eyes, and I am _not_ 'Drackie' so GET OVER IT AND GET LOST."

Exaggerated sobbing came from Pansy after that and Draco merely rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air from exasperation.

"I give up! Pothead and mudblood- go ahead and insult her, not like I care."

"We've only been commenting about her horrendous face for the past fifteen minutes- OH MY GOD!" Hermione scrambled all of the books dropped on the floor carelessly, running towards her next her class.

"I'll meet you in Potions class!" she yelled back to Harry. He waved and gathered his books warily.

"Some advice ferret boy: lose that ugly hog of yours, Pansy. Not that I'm helping or anything, but it'd be better for the both of us. I still think you're worth crap."

"Gee thanks, Potter, I wasn't just trying to do that!" Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry sprinted to Potions, another endless period with Professor Snape. There's really nothing worse than being in Professor Snape's class two classes extra, except being in his class two times extra _and_ being in Gryffindor.

When he finally arrived the whole class was silent, all eyes on Hermione. Her head was down and Professor Snape was lecturing her on 'how not to be tardy'.

"And second of all, this is your education Ms. Granger, you must not waste my time fooling around outside."

"Yes, sir."

"Not only are you wasting my time, stop saying 'Yes, sir'. Also, nobody like's a suck up."

"Yes- I mean, of course Professor."

She replied hastily. The way she tensed, Harry could tell that she wanted to smack him right there and then.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It seems you two were not aware of the more important issues, such as learning something that will help you pass your OWLS. I will not allow two juvenile delinquents in my class late."

Hermione winced, but Harry tightened his fist.

"Raising a temper, aren't we, Potter?" Snape observed.

"No, Professor Snape." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"It seems we have yet to learn about manners. The rest of the class seems quite fine, and I simply cannot waste a period teaching a pair of students of how to talk back to a teacher." Snape said, nodding at the Slytherins smirking in the back. "But first, you _shouldn't_ talk back to a teacher.

"Now, let's begin class, I'm dearly sorry for those two wasting half the time." He wrote a complicated mess of ingredients on the board and instructed the class to begin.

Harry and Hermione went to their seats, both humiliated and angry. He consistently criticized what they were doing throughout the whole class and didn't even glance at Hermione's perfect potion.

"It's not like he has to be so harsh." Harry whispered.

"I know what you mean…" she replied glumly. The class was dismissed and the pair went out with fresh detention classes in their minds.

"And Malfoy didn't even _go_ to class!"

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, who was leaning casually against a wall, smirking at the flock of girls asking him out. As if he knew she was looking, his head whipped over and those deep gray eyes stared straight into her hazel ones. She couldn't turn her head. She was paralyzed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron said, catching up to them. His red hair was smoothed back and his freckles made him look a lot better since last year. He was taller and his structure was a lot better. So long, wimpy Ron.

"Oh, it's funny isn't it? Malfoy's being overrun by wannabe girls." Ron said, chuckling, following Hermione's gaze. Draco's look didn't change but he seemed to soften the cold barriers around him for just a minute, his eyes coming a little more alive, but just for that split moment. She just thought it was her imagination, besides, who the hell could read eyes?

"Yeah…" Hermione replied weakly, "Come on, let's go to the Great Hall,"

"Brilliant idea, Hermione, I'm starving." Ron said eagerly. She rolled her eyes and continued strolling along the halls. She never forgot that split second Draco's eyes let down their barriers. Draco was also following her with his eyes, his gaze never left her until she turned the corner.

Hermione knew he was staring. For the first time, she felt self-conscious and quickly turned the corner into the Great Hall. There, they sat and ate lunch, and soon Draco came in, followed by the league of girls following him. She observed her friends, who were almost melting at the site of him. Was he really that handsome? She looked at him, and realized what she's been missing out on.

He was both built stronger and more handsome than anything she's ever seen. The only reason why she's really bothered with him is his eyes. They really were quite beautiful, but always sad and cold. But Hermione knew that she did not want to be any one of those girls squealing behind him pathetically.

She shook her head and tried to get rid of her thoughts, scolding herself. How could I,_ me,_ Hermione Granger, ever think of such ridiculous things? She continued eating her lunch, and excused herself quickly to go to the library. Along the way she brushed her shoulder against Draco and they quickly exchanged glances of hatred, not really wanting to meet each other's eyes.

"Watch it mudblood."

"Well, a simple 'pardon me' would've worked, you know." She left before he could say anything and looked back, giving him a cold glare.

Draco sat down, feeling slightly ashamed that he couldn't think of anything before she left. Now he felt stupid. Good for you, Draco.

"Hey, Draco?" Crabbe grunted, reaching for a muffin.

"What?" Draco asked carelessly.

"Can you lend me your Divinations notebook? I gotta copy the notes." Crabbe said, stuffing the muffin in his mouth.

"Yeah, sure," Draco said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He dragged out his books and began flipping through each and every one of them. It wasn't there.

Where is it? Ugh… When was the last time I saw it? Let's see, this morning I saw Granger outside, we got into our usual quarrel-she was looking a lot better, might I add-Great! Now I'm going off topic… She smacked me, I dropped my books, Pothead came in, so did Pansy the hedgehog, Granger dissed her, Harry supported Granger, Granger realized she was late for Potions, gathered her books- GATHERED HER BOOKS? Oh god… Now I got to find Granger before my tomorrow.

"Uh… Draco?" Crabbe said, completely confused at Draco's thoughtful expression.

"I don't have it, go borrow it from Blaize or something…" he brushed Crabbe aside and headed for the library. That's where Granger is for sure.

* * *

(A/N) Like it? Boring? Suggestions? All is welcome! Please review!! Want me to write the next chapter? Include it all 

Luv yas!


	2. The beginning, of the end?

I dare you-Chapter 2

(P.S.) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I wouldn't mind some inspiration though, I often get writer's block, lol. Sorry about the misspellings, if I get a chance to, I'll correct them! Anyways, please review for this chapter too!!

* * *

Draco entered the library, furious that he let this happen. Spotting Granger's smooth, sleek hair, he walked swiftly towards her. Before tapping her though, he thought of a brilliant idea.

"GRANGER!!"

She yelled out a shriek and turned around, hastily covering her mouth. The librarian looked at them both disapprovingly, but Draco just replied with a smug smile.

"You _idiot!_" she hissed. "What the hell was that for?!?!"

"I just had to seize the opportunity," he said, brushing off her furious glare.

"Why are you here anyways? Last I heard, it was physically impossible for you to be in the library. Not that it's such a big surprise." Hermione said, putting her book back, and scanning the shelves. She pulled out another book, and Draco snatched it out her hand.

"Give that back!" she exclaimed, giving out a sigh of exasperation.

"Not until you give _my_ book back." He replied.

"What?"

"Well, you _do_ have my Divinations book. I would call you thief, but you'll just smack me."

She gave him a funny look and crossed her arms.

"I don't _have_ your bloody book. Now give that back!"

"Yes you do. You gathered up your books this morning when you found out you were late and took my book as well!"

Hermione thought for a moment, and realized what happened. But a smile spread on her face. He didn't like that smile. No, not at all.

"Granger, I don't really appreciate you smiling cynically. Especially when _my_ book is in _your_ possession. Now give the book back. I need that piece of crap by tomorrow."

"I don't think so." She merely said, walking casually past him and going up to check out her book.

"_What?!?!" _

"You heard me. _I don't think so._ You don't really care about it anyways, not like you really need it. I think I'll just dispose of it."

"Granger, don't make me beg. I don't do that, and you know I'll continuously bug you."

She turned to him and his smug smile was now on her face.

"_Well…"_

"Yes, _WELL?"_

"Ok, Malfoy. Under one condition. You have to kiss Pansy -yes, the boar- smack on the lips." She said, smiling broadly.

"Never." He said, disgusted.

"Hmm, perhaps that is a little _too_ cruel. Ok, you have to be my servant at all times."

"Don't think so, Granger."

"Ok, then no book." She said, the smile still plastered to her face. She continued walking out of the library, before Draco ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Listen, Granger. I _need_ that book,"

"Get your father to get it for you." He looked shocked then. Perhaps a little hurt. What did I say wrong? She thought. His eyes became stiff and cold and he turned sharply and walked right out of the library.

I hope nothing serious happened… Oh my god, now I feel guilty! This is ridiculous; you shouldn't feel bad for Malfoy. She scolded herself. But she couldn't get that hurt look out of her mind. It turned a scary kind of cold, and the ice in his eyes turned more frozen then ever.

She returned to the Great Hall, and seated herself. Hermione tried to read her book, but her eyes kept lingering onto Malfoy, sitting three tables ahead of her. He sat there, staring coldly into oblivion, before he realized he was being watched. Draco's eyes snapped in her direction. He made sure he gave her the iciest look before she turned away quickly.

Hmm, Granger looked a bit guilty. She should be. My fucking father wouldn't do anything for me. He'd leave me and mother again. _Again._

Hermione sighed. She knew that Draco had been either seriously hurt or rejected. She knew the feeling. Her father had died in a tragic car accident five years earlier. What did Malfoy's father do to hurt him? Oh shush! You can't think of these thoughts, it's not your business, nor your care.

When lunch was done, she walked over to Draco's table, grasping the attention of everyone in the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, can I speak to you? In private, I mean." She said a little gentler then how she usually talked to him.

He looked surprised. No one's ever tried to sort situations out with him. Draco was tired; he just wanted to get it over with.

"Fine." Draco replied to the shocked stares of his friends.

"The poor bloke must've lost his mind." Blaize said, shaking his head.

Draco followed Hermione out to an empty moving staircase, where she sat down. He followed suit and they sat in silence for a while.

"Look Malfoy, I apologize for that comment. It wasn't necessary." She spoke up; giving him the coldest compassionate look she could manage. It was hard, looking at his expression. "But I still hate you, just in case you think I've changed."

"It's fine, Granger. None of your business anyways." He merely replied, standing up, but he felt he should at least be a little sympathetic towards her attitude and sat back down.

"Look," he said, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly, "It's not your fault, okay? There's just something's that I don't respect about my father, not would he would respect my bloody feelings either." Realizing he's said too much, he stood up again.

"I thought about what you said, being your servant and all for the Divinations book. I will do it only if it's not forever. And there has to be limits. Also, I don't want to be treated like bullshit and this has to be _completely_ secret. It could risk my reputation _and _yours."

Hermione looked up, mildly surprised. She didn't think he would consider the offer, let alone talk to her at least a little respectfully.

"I need it. I lost it once before, and made up a hasty lie. I got detention for a week. Never have I been so humiliated." He knew right there and then, he was getting close to her and finished, "Besides talking to you right now."

Hermione stood up along with him and nodded her head. She stuck out her hand and replied, "A week then. You'll have to follow _my_ rules for a week. Hope that's not too much of a challenge for you."

His famous smirk spread along his face, and he shook her hand. An understanding between them, at last.

"Is this where you usually sit?" Draco said, breaking the silence. He glanced at the moving staircase.

"I don't look down. I'm afraid of heights. And no, I just thought we needed to be alone somewhere so it wouldn't _risk our reputation._" She mocked.

"So long then." She finished, and turned away, brushing her hair behind her shoulder gently.

He stood there, surprised that she just finished it. No one's ever done that either.

So I guess it's a game, Granger. You're on.

* * *

(A/N) I hope you like it! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and I hope to get more. I'm gonna go daydream and see what I can think of next. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  


	3. How fast can your legs take you?

A/N: I'm SO SO sorry for leaving the story like that for so long! I hope you guys haven't forgotten, even though I'm sure you have. Please read the bottom for the rest of the apologies.

Oh yes, by the way, I haven't gotten around to thanking all the people that have reviewed for my stories (THANKS A TON)

Shadows31

Kazzy b

Oceanguardian

Harrypotterismine-ilovehim

Calypso

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo

BabyRuth

Seed-of-flame

Jessica Parris

Slyswn28

Wrc q-rp

Tamsididi

Ice-Pheonix-Tears

Angel-within

Yokai Cesia and Chi

Hermionchick

Missingfairy

Aimelover08831

Marauders gal

Wicked.Awesome

Sandra Grunert

Go on and enjoy Chapter three!

* * *

"Granger, I'm telling you once more, I am _not_ going to do that," Draco said, infuriated by the thought of running around screaming "Booga booga".

Hermione sighed. "Oh well… It wasn't my idea anyways. But still, making an ultimate humiliation weapon is quite common when it comes to servants."

"Hey, we had a contract, I told you, no treating me like bull-YOU _TOLD _SOMEONE ABOUT THIS!" Draco yelled, earning strange looks from a group of first years passing by. "Who came up with this 'idea'? Who did you tell!"

She winced and mentally slapped herself. "It kind of… Slipped… In a conversation… she was talking about pranks and-"

"Who is 'she', huh?" Draco was starting to get hysterical.

"Um… well-I-I mean-" Hermione stuttered, a frustrated expression planted on her face.

"It's only been TWO DAYS and you've already TOLD someone! What are you going to do for the two weeks left of my being your pathetic servant?" Draco demanded, starting to make crazy gestures with his hand.

Thankfully, the portraits started to get angry and Hermione ushered herself out of the hallways and down the moving staircases.

"Wha-DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, GRANGER!" He yelled down the staircase and started running himself-towards Hermione. Just my luck, he thought, as soon as I catch Granger, I'm going to show her what rage really means.

Their speed kept increasing and surprisingly, Draco couldn't catch her. In panic, Hermione sped into a room down a dark hall and hid behind the couch. She caught her breath and observed her surroundings. It was furnished nicely, a huge, extremely high and cozy couch, torches on the sides of the walls that seemed to flicker and beckon her, and velvet curtains decorating the covered windows. The stone ground was a bit cold and the fireplace warmed her up, besides the sweat beads on her forehead.

Draco went this way and that, catching the sweet scent of Hermione's shampoo down one hall, and turning towards that direction. The hall never seemed to be there, but then again, so were fifty halls that existed in Hogwarts. He slowed down his pace and heard quick breathing in the only lit room at the end of the hallway.

Slowly he approached it, quietly tip-toeing in. Seeing Hermione's beautiful, glossy curls on her head, he walked slower and didn't make one sound. Draco was experienced at being as quiet as a mouse, no matter how built his body was, he could master the art of grace in an instant, especially since he used to sneak away from his father this way.

Draco extended his arms and lunged at Hermione, who had just begun to stand up. They both ended up on the couch, flailing their arms wildly till they caught each other and lay there, laughing like never before.

"You… _Jerk_," Hermione said in between her laughs and Draco could only laugh harder in response. Finally, they quieted down and listened to each others' breathing.

"You know, you still haven't told me who you've told…" he said quietly.

"Must I? This is cruel and unusual torture, chasing me down the hallways, jumping on me, and scaring the crap out of my mind!" she said, but a smile was forming on her face.

"And you don't call me running around screaming 'booga booga' cruel and unusual?" Draco asked, the same expression playing at his lips.

His hand was holding on to Hermiones' arm, if he let go he would fall onto the floor. Hermione had to hold onto the couch and his waist in order to not go down with him. The were holding on for dear life.

"This is a high couch," Draco said, realizing how uncomfortable they both were. Unless of course, they were just uncomfortable because of their hatred towards each other. Yeah, that was it.

Hermione nodded but laughed. She does that a lot, Draco observed. I need to try that. They say it's healthy, he thought.

"Alright, so, how are we going to get out of this situation?" she asked.

"I thought you said you were brilliant. Oh, my mistake, that's what they say about me!" Draco joked and laughed, enjoying the feeling.

"Ok, mister 'haven't-yet-invented-a-way-to-get-off-a-couch', let's see what you've got if you're so brilliant."

"I'm not taking the fall for this. Literally and figuratively speaking, of course. Oh great, this is a fucked up situation. Not only am I trapped on a high couch with a stone floor ready to break my spine, I'm trapped with the one-and-only mudblood Granger."

"Do you want me to let go? Because if I do, you'll be first to fall and I'll use you as a cushion. Easy enough." Hermione said. Before he could protest, she let go of the couch and they tumbled down, both yelling. It's amazing how some designers just think of the worst way to build a couch.

They landed, Draco breaking her fall, accurately going by her predictions. He groaned, but years of Quidditch made him tough and it didn't even hurt. Of course, with Hermione on him, they were still in an uncomfortable state. She got up, her hair whipping his face gently. It felt like the touch of his mother and he lay there a moment, thinking of home.

"Are you getting up, or what?" Hermione asked, an irritated expression on her face, but nonetheless playful.

"Yeah..."

"RACE YA!" She yelled and burst out in laughter ashe followed in pursuit.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I am INCREDIBLY sorry. SO SO sorry. I was so busy and I know it's been practically half a year since I've updated! Alright, well, if you guys liked this chapter or disliked it, review. Making stories kind of takes up a lot of time and I dunno if I should continue or not. Again, I'm terribly sorry, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review!


End file.
